Eowyn's Diary
by Lady Fowl-Potter of the Rings
Summary: AU fic An alternate plot line involving Eowyn and what happens to her due to one major change to her character. Involves flaming orcs, sibling disagreements, and hopefully alot of humour. CHAPTER 7 IS UP!
1. February 27, Year 3019

DISCLAIMER: I AM OBVIOUSLY NOT TOLKIEN AS HE IS DEAD AND I AM ALIVE (AT LEAST THE LAST TIME I CHECKEDÜ)  
  
Thanks to any of the reviewers from my Harry Potter story "The Currently Untitled Story" who are reading this. You guys are the best. Special thanks to deserva without you everyone would have headaches because of it.  
  
Love ya all lots Lady Fowl-Potter of the Rings  
  
NOW FOR THE STORY!!!!!!!!!  
  
The Diary of Éowyn, Daughter of Éomund and Théoden, Niece of King Théoden, (Twin) Sister of Éomer, and the White Lady of Rohan. (Yes, all those names  
are mine)  
  
February 27, Year 3019 ~ Edoras  
  
I have decided to keep this diary so I can have someone I can talk to completely and honestly. Before today I had my brother and my cousin when they were in Edoras. There was almost always one of them here. But today my uncle, King Théoden of Rohan, banished my brother Éomer on the "advice" of his awful advisor Grima Wormtounge. (That's what everyone calls him behind his back) Also today, tidings of my cousin Théodred's death reached Edoras. My uncle did not react to the news of his only son and heir's death, so under the spell of Saruman cast by Wormtounge he is.  
  
I have just realized I have not introduced myself. I am Éowyn, Daughter of Éomund and Théodwyn, Niece of King Théoden, (Twin) Sister of Éomer, and the White Lady of Rohan. The last, my "official" title, would have been the title of my mother, were she still alive. She and my father were both killed by orcs when Éomer and I were 7 years old.  
  
Grima Wormtounge just walked in and asked me what I was writing. I sent him away but he reminded me of my original purpose in writing this diary (Trust me; I would be one of the last people in Rohan you would expect to keep a diary). I suppose the reason would be him. I f he had not corrupted my uncle, my brother would still be here and Rohan would be under better leadership, real leadership.  
  
Perhaps Théodred would still be alive. Even if these things did happen without him, at least I wouldn't have someone ugly "checking me out" (a Gondorian phrase I learned from Théodred) every time I came into a room.  
  
I must stop now for it is late and the candles are burning low. Éowyn 


	2. February 28 and 30, Year 3019

DISCLAIMER: I AM OBVIOUSLY NOT TOLKIEN AS HE IS DEAD AND I AM ALIVE (AT LEAST THE LAST TIME I CHECKEDÜ)  
  
To my TWO reviewers!!!!!!!  
  
Tavaril- Yes I know they aren't twins, but Éomer is still older (by five minutes). It pops up occasionally (Éomer "Just looking out for my little sister" Éowyn "You are 5 minutes older than me. Minutes, Éomer.") I also know Théodwyn died of grief, but I changed it purposely (there is a point, it comes later in the story) Don't feel stupid though, it was great of you to bring them up in case I didn't knowÜ (I love those smileysÜ)  
  
Lady LeBeau- You added me to your favorite stories (squeals with happiness) You are the first person to do that. Someone else added me to favorite authors (and I didn't know until tonight) for my other story  
  
ON WITH THE STORY!!!!! ÜLady Fowl-Potter of the RingsÜ  
  
February 28, Year 3019 ~ Edoras  
  
Not much has happened today, just the normal (boredom and Wormtounge staring at me while I tried to talk to Uncle). Théodred's funeral shall be tomorrow.  
  
A.N.- I'm giving another entry cause that was so short  
  
February 30, Year 3019 ~ Yet Again, Edoras  
  
I did not write yesterday as the funerals of Rohirric royalty go long into the night. I was quite angry for Théodred's sake as I was the only one of his three remaining family members who attended his funeral. Of course, if one is banished and another is under an evil wizard's spell, it is sort of understandable. Even so, I wish Uncle would have at least acknowledged me when I told him of his only son's death the other day. I was just thinking. If Théodred is dead and Éomer is banished then I am heir to the throne. If Éomer was still here, he would be the heir as he is five minutes older than me. I don't feel any different being an heir.  
  
PS I've decided to stop writing my name because you know who I am 


	3. March 1, Year 3019

DISCLAIMER: I'm not Tolkien! If you think I am... Well, let's just say you have some little problems there!

Thanks to my reviewers, Celtic Dawn Star, Morrwen, and Lady LeBeau. Love ya all.

AN: This chapter is really short because the next chapter is super long (about 4 pages handwritten)

Now ON TO THE STORY! ÜLady Fowl-Potter of the RingsÜ

**_March 1, Year 3019 Still in Edoras_**

Today was the same as always. Missing Éomer, missing Théodred, missing Uncle the way he used to be. I wish I could leave Edoras and join Éomer, or at least take a short day trip somewheres on my horse, Windolfa. She is the daughter of Shadowfax, descended from Felaróf, the horse of Eorl himself. Gandalf Greyhame, the wizard, took Shadowfax the last time he was in Edoras (Uncle was quite upset but it was sort of his fault, he did tell Gandalf to take any horse and go). He returned on the 23rd of last month, riderless and wild (Shadowfax! Not Gandalf!).

The time which I have not spent with my uncle has mostly been spent trying to retame Shadowfax. The first two days he would not let me anywhere near him. The next two days I was able to get right beside him without him backing away whenever I was within arms reach. The next day I was able to climb on to him (without a saddle) but he bucked me right off. That's about as far as I got. Because of Éomer's banishment and Théodred's death, I had not gone to the stables again until today. My absence had put Shadowfax and I back to "square one" (another Gondorian phrase). I wish something interesting would happen. Of course, I've been wishing Wormtounge would drop dead since he came to Edoras but that hasn't happened yet, has it?

_**Once Again I Am Terribly Sorry For The Short Chapter Ü Lady Fowl-Potter of the Rings Ü**_


	4. March 2, Year 3019

DISCLAIMER: Like I have said in every other chapter, I do not own it! But I do own the prophecy!

Thanks to my faithful reviewer, Lady LeBeau. A dozen homemade imaginary chocolate chip cookies for you! And some fresh baked ginger-orange bars

YEAH! A SUPER long chapter (for this story)! Don't you all love me?  
ÜLady Fowl-Potter of the RingsÜ

* * *

March 2, Year 3019 **ON THE ROAD TO HELM'S DEEP!**

I got both of my wishes! I got both of my wishes! Well...almost...because Worm-tongue is gone not dead, but I certainly got the interesting events wish. It all started this morning.

I was sitting in the Golden Hall with Uncle and Wormtounge (yippee! not). A guard came in and said that four foreigners had ridden up (on Rohirric horses at that) and asked to see the King. Wormtounge said to let them in but take their weapons. After the guard left, I accidentally thought aloud to myself, "I wish Éomer was here." After I said this Wormtounge put his hand on my shoulder and said something about how Éomer had disobeyed the King and deserved his punishment. I turned, looked at him, and said in my most dangerous voice, (According to Éomer! I only use it when I'm really angry. I talk all calm and quiet but you can tell that inside I'm extremely angry) "Grima Wormtounge, you are the luckiest man in Rohan at the moment. You are lucky that Éomer chipped my sword before he left and it is at the smithy, otherwise it would now be through your stomach."

He looked at me, astonished. Then he said quietly, so Uncle wouldn't hear, "Unless you want your dear Uncle to banish you, I suggest you be more polite. Now go see what is taking the foreigners so long."

I stormed out of that room as soon as he said that eager for an excuse to leave. I was so angry that I ran into the blacksmith as I left the room. "Lady Éowyn," he stammered, seeing how angry I was, "I have fixed you sword." I took it, thanked him, and continued on my way to the front entrance.

When I came to the doors I pushed them open with all my might and drew my sword. Pointing it at Háma the door-warden, I said to (okay, I yelled at) him, "Háma, Door- warden of the King, why have these visitors not been allowed past the doors of the Golden Hall?"

He replied, "Lady Éowyn, if you would just put your sword down I will explain," I sheathed my sword and he continued, "Master Grima ordered me to take their weapons. The old man will not surrender his staff."

I then turned and actually looked at our guests for the first time. The "old man" was Gandalf himself, and he was accompanied by a dwarf, an elf, and a TOTAL HOTTIE! (Gondorian word) I guess I like the rugged outdoorsy type, because he looked as if he had been in the wilderness for months yet he still looked extremely FINE! His name is, well I'll tell you when I come to it.

"Now Háma," I said once the hottie-induced effects stopped, "Why take an old man's walking stick from him, if he so needs it?"

"B-but Master Grima..."

"Is the King's advisor only. Am I not the niece of the King?"

"Yes, Milady," Háma replied, knowing it wasn't safe to argue with me at the moment (okay he knows to NEVER argue with me) (smart man!).

I turned back to the guests, "If you would follow me, I will take you to my uncle, King Théoden." I led the guests through the halls into the throne room where Uncle and Wormtongue sat. "Uncle Théoden," I said as I came up to the throne, "Our visitors are Gandalf and 3 companions of his."

"Who are these three companions?" Wormtongue asked.

Gandalf spoke (even though Wormtongue was talking to me), "This is Legolas, son of Thranduil and an Elvish prince of Mirkwood. Gimli is the son of Gloin and a dwarf of the Lonely Mountain. My last companion is Aragorn, son of Arathorn and heir of Kings." (He does have an air of kingliness though not one of cleanliness but I'm sure I can work on that aspect)

At this Uncle stood and said, "The only heir of this king is my son Théodred!" I saw Legolas lean over to Aragorn and heard him whisper, "Did Éomer not say Théodred was dead?"

"Uncle," I began, seeing a responsive moment, "Théodred is..."

"Silence, Éowyn! I am talking to my guests!"

"Yes Uncle."

"Now Master Gandalf, I suppose you bring ill news as always. Well, that shall be your name. Láthspell, Ill-News!"

No sooner were the words out of Uncle's mouth and Wormtongue said, "Yes Your Majesty, Ill-News is a superb name for Gandalf the Grey!"

Gandalf looked Wormtongue straight in the eye, "A pity I am Gandalf the Grey no longer," With that he threw back his cloak to reveal pure white robes (they must be hard to clean), "Now I am Gandalf the White!" Then he started some spell thing on Uncle (to get rid of Saruman).

Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli were fighting with the men of Rohan who were guarding the hall. Personally, I didn't know whose side I was on, until some one grabbed my wrists and forced me against the wall. It was, you guessed it, Wormtongue. I leaned as far away from him as the wall would allow

"Now Éowyn," he said, "Don't be afraid. I'm keeping you safe."

I glared at him and said, "I can do that myself and your breath stinks."

He started coming closer, so I closed my eyes, turned my head away, and pointed my fingers at him (I was hoping to poke him in the eye/eyes). Then all of a sudden, there was a sound like the wind, a heat like fire, and he was no longer holding my wrists. I slowly opened my eyes and looked across the room. Wormtongue was lying in a FLAMING heap! Everyone (except Gandalf and Uncle) had stopped fighting. They were all just looking back and forth between me and the flaming heap named Wormtounge. Eager to take their attention off of me, I said, "Well...put him out!"

A few of the men threw water on Wormtongue as I sank to my knees thoroughly confused. I was vaguely aware of people coming over beside me but I didn't realize who it was until Legolas (the elf) spoke.

"Lady Éowyn, are you alright?" he asked, sounding genuinely concerned.

I looked up at him and smiling slightly, said, "Yes, I'm just not used to setting people on fire."

As he helped me up, I realized Uncle was back to normal and looked much stronger already. I ran over and threw my arms around his neck. He looked surprised and asked me, "What's this for?" (I'm not usually an overly affectionate person)

I looked at him and said, "It's just, I'm so glad you're back, Uncle."

All of a sudden his eyes widened and he said, "What happened to HIM!"

Realizing he was talking about Wormtongue, I smiled sheepishly and said, "I somehow accidentally did that. I have absolutely no idea how the flames came out of my hands."

"What!" Gandalf exclaimed. I began to explain what had happened when he stopped me and said, "Then you are the one we have been waiting for."

"What do you mean by that, Master Gandalf?" I asked, not understanding at all.  
He replied, "Long ago, when I was still a young wizard," I giggled at this (arrgh!) and he glared at me before continuing, "There was a prophecy that went like this

'Before the Tower falls to the ground,  
And before the King may be crowned,  
After the Tongue of Worm is browned,  
Then the Sixth Istari shall be found.'

'In the land where horses roam,  
Far away from the sea's foam,  
'Neath the sky's gigantic dome,  
The Red Istari will be at home.'"

He continued, "Do you not see, Lady Éowyn? All of this fits you. I must admit the 'Tongue of Worm' did have me confused though."

Okay, since I've written so much, I've decided to give the condensed version of the rest of the day. Everybody got ready to travel to Helm's Deep (the main stronghold of the Rohirrim), meaning the commoners gathered their food and their valuables, the Riders got their armour on and their horses ready, our guests had something to eat, and I got changed into a riding dress (rather than the completely impractical dress I had on which would allow me to do absolutely nothing). Gandalf rode of on Shadowfax (the horse likes him) to get Éomer and the men which went with him, and the rest of us are on the way to Helm's Deep.

I found Legolas and Gimli to be more pleasant traveling companions than Aragorn (he may be hot but he doesn't talk much). I have to rest now because tomorrow will likely be ANOTHER long day.


	5. March 3 and 4, Year 3019

DISCLAIMER: Like I have said in every other chapter, I do not own it! I do own the "Sixth Istari", some of Éowyn's thoughts etc. (flammable orcs!) and anything else you don't recognize (unless I specify it's from somewhere)  
  
A/N: I do know that Éowyn's mother died of grief not what I have; I just changed it for the purposes of my storyline. Also as the Sixth Istari, Éowyn's different than all the other Istari (ex. She's not an old man!) Sorry if that caused confusion. Also this chapter will have one short entry and one long one, okay?  
  
**_March 3, Year 3019 Helm's Deep_**  
  
We are preparing for battle against the Uruk-hai of Isenguard (translated, as it was by Legolas for me, "super orcs" created by Saruman, which are very nasty and hard to kill). I must stop and be ready to fight.  
  
**_March 4, Year 3019 On the Road to Isenguard  
_**  
We won the battle! (Well obviously, as I'm still writing) Now we are going to confront Saruman and the rest of his army (if there is any). We are actually riding at the moment. Windfola is very good at not bumping me around, so I a  
m (well so much for writing straight) Anyways...  
  
The battle was indescribable. There was so much suffering of men and elves. A ... bunch...of elves (is that the proper term? I'll have to ask Legolas) arrived from Lorien before the battle began. I suppose orcs suffered too, but I don't care about them. I hate them bitterly, more bitterly than most. They cost Éomer and me, both of our parents at the same time. Helm's Deep brought back the memories. It is where I spent the first seven years of my life except for occasional visits to Edoras. It was Helm's Deep where my parents died.  
  
I was given the training and education of a boy. None of that stupid embroidery stuff for me. I am the definition of a tomboy (although at times I don't look it). Éomer and I were taught sword fighting together, just the two of us and Father, and if Father was away, Mother would teach us.  
  
Father had gone somewhere with Uncle Théoden that day when the orcs came to the Deep. The gates were open because Father and Uncle were expected back soon. The orcs rushed in before the gates could be shut and they overran the whole castle. We were practicing our sword fighting with Mother in her bedchamber and she heard the orcs, so she shoved Éomer and me in her wardrobe, little wooden swords and all. Then she stood with her sword facing the door, ready for the orcs. She didn't realize I was on Éomer's shoulders watching through the little slits high up in the wardrobe door. The orcs came in and ... killed her, but Éomer and I didn't know she was dead, so we came out of the wardrobe, thinking it was just a game (I hadn't seen the orcs). The orcs just knocked us out, thinking it was enough to kill small children, no doubt.  
  
I remember when I woke up Éomer wasn't conscious yet, so I was there, screaming at him and Mother, "WAKE UP! WE'VE STOPPED PLAYING! WAKE UP! BOTH OF YOU!" Uncle Théoden came in and picked me up. I asked him why they wouldn't wake up and he was about to say something when Éomer did wake up. Uncle Théoden picked him up too. Then he told us our parents were dead, killed by orcs. I have hated orcs since that day.  
  
Of course, this place now has more memories, some better than others. We were standing up on the wall, ready to fight. Gimli, Legolas, me, and Aragorn (sigh) were all standing in the front row (my over-protective uncle didn't know I was there). Gimli was trying to see over the top of the parapet by jumping, and then he asked, "What's going on? I can't see." Legolas replied, "Shall I describe it for you or get you a box?" I started to laugh but stopped when Gimli glared daggers at me (not literally!!)  
  
A few moments later, I was looking out at the assembling enemy and had a (strange) sudden thought, "I wonder if orcs are flammable." I didn't realize I had said it out loud until Aragorn and Legolas started laughing at me. Then they stopped laughing because the orcs started to attack.  
  
I shot flames out of my hands so many times that my hands were burned and had to be bandaged so I could hold my sword. The orcs blew up a section of the wall and were able to get inside. We never would have won the battle if Gandalf hadn't arrived with Éomer and his men. That was the turning point of the battle.  
  
Legolas, Gimli, and I had a contest to see who could kill the most of the enemy. Gimli had 42 and Legolas had 41. I had more but Gimli said that each "bolty thing of fire" (his exact words) only counted as one, so I had 41 as well (according to him). That is about all there is to tell of the battle.  
  
We are stopping to spend the night soon. Tomorrow we shall reach Isenguard. Gandalf says we'll be there around noon (wonder if Saruman will give us lunch?)  
  
Aragorn is engaged!!!!! Doesn't that suck? (Gondorian phrase) She is Arwen, daughter of Elrond and the Evenstar of her people. She is the elf princess of Rivendell. I am nothing compared to her. Her beauty has been compared to that of Luthien (extremely beautiful elf lady from long, long, long, long, long (okay I think you get the point) ago) and she is giving up her immortality for him. She gave him the Evenstar, a very beautiful and precious necklace. She can also fight. I got most of that information from Legolas today as we were riding, although I did see the necklace. I have nothing against her though. How could I when she has such good taste? Oh I have to go now!  
  
Oh! I just remembered something else! Today Gandalf told Uncle that he, Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, and two other of their companions (he didn't say names, except that we haven't met them yet) will be riding to Gondor with much haste as soon as we are ready to leave Isenguard instead of going to Dunharrow and the Muster of Rohan. I asked to go with them and Uncle said he would think about it!!!!! YEAH!!!!(Usually when he says he'll think about it means YES)  
  
A/N#2: I am extremely sorry that this has taken so long. The next chapter should be quicker (hopefully)  
  
TTFN Lady F-P of the Rings 


	6. March 5, Year 3019

Dearest Readers,

I have no legal rights to this material and do not own Lord of the Rings (although I do have many various pieces of LOTR merchandise)

Sincerely,

Lady F-P of the Rings

* * *

March 5, Year 3019 On the way back to Edoras

We met Saruman today (what a pleasant fellow…not!) I also had the (actual) pleasure of meeting Meriadoc Brandybuck and Peregrin Took (also known as Merry and Pippin) They are the cutest little things (although they most likely wouldn't appreciate me saying that) and the two companions that Gandalf had spoke of. But I really should begin…well, at the beginning.

We arrived at Isenguard around 10 in the morning (Ha! Ha! Gandalf was wrong for once!) When we arrived at the gates, everyone but Gandalf and Aragorn seemed really surprised to see the whole place completely and utterly destroyed! Me being the curious, nosy, and impulsive person that I am, I rode ahead through the gates. As I passed through the other side of the gates, I heard a small voice from below and to my right say, "Good day m'lady. What brings you to Isenguard in its destruction?"

As I pulled on the reins and turned around, I saw a curious sight. Two people that were too small for adults and the wrong proportions for children, were sitting on the ground just inside the gates (well, one was more lying than sitting).

"Who and what are you?" I asked in (what was supposed to be) my most intimidating voice. It didn't work.

"I am Meriadoc Brandybuck, otherwise known as Merry, and my sleeping companion," At this, said sleeping companion received a kick in the stomach, "Is my cousin Peregrin Took, otherwise known as Pippin."

"That answers the first part of my question. What about the second part? What are you?" I was getting a bit annoyed about not getting a full answer.

"Well, we are-Legolas! Gimli! Strider! Gandalf?" Merry yelled. At this, Pippin promptly woke up and joined in the reunion, which was quickly broken up by my glare.

"Oh yes! M'lady, what was your question again?" Merry asked.

At this point I was really getting annoyed, "What are you for good gracious galloping sakes!"

At this Legolas began to laugh and said, "My dear Éowyn, they-"

He never got any further than that because my sword was pointed at his throat within striking distance. "Never, ever call me 'dear' again," I hissed. (Éomer says I sound dangerous when I hiss. Wormtongue said I sounded sexy. I hope Legolas thinks like my brother not Wormtongue) (Although, it wouldn't be so bad if he did…I can't believe I just wrote that).

Anyways…somehow someone (I think it was Éomer and Aragorn) managed to convince me that I didn't have to kill Legolas to make sure he didn't call me 'dear' again, and I was told that Merry and Pippin were a) hobbits, b) holbytla, c) periannath, or d) halflings (depends on whether you're a) a hobbit, b) Rohirrim, c) Elvish, or d) pretty much everyone else). They told me that they preferred to be called hobbits, so I'll stick with that.

After that whole mess had been sorted out (and I had sincerely apologized to Legolas for wanting to kill him), Gandalf came back (I hadn't realized he'd even gone) followed by an ENT! I keep wondering if today is just a dream where fairy tales come to life! I mean Ents and holbytla, I mean hobbits! What a surprise!

The Ent's name was Treebeard (how original) and he was the head Ent (I'm not sure if that's what they call it but, hey, works for me!). Anyways, Treebeard and his Ents were the ones who destroyed the gates and grounds of Isenguard (YEAH for Ents!). Saruman and Wormtongue (ick!) were shut up in Orthanc (the actual tower).

Anyways, I'm going to change the subject off of Wormtongue for now. I really think that the Ents are quite annoying with their way of talking although I could never say that out loud without risking a war with the Ents (Luckily only Éomer and Uncle would be able to read this since it's in the secret language of the royal Rohirrim). It just takes too long! They're lucky they're trees otherwise they all would have died long ago. I mean, if it took me that long to make decisions, I would've died when I was two (okay so maybe I'm exaggerating a little).

Okay, that is enough about Ents. We rode up to the tower after talking to Treebeard, and dismounted. Gandalf, Aragorn, Uncle Théoden, Éomer, Legolas, Gimli, and I went up the stairs to the door of Orthanc. Gandalf pounded on the door, calling for Saruman.

A voice I had hoped to never hear again (you guessed it…Wormtongue!) asked what we wanted (I personally thought it was quite obvious). Gandalf sent him to fetch Saruman (it was so wonderful to see someone else bossing him around).

I don't know how to describe Saruman. You could tell that he and Gandalf were both of the same power just by looking at them. But there was something more sinister and suspicious about Saruman. While Gandalf reminds you of a grandfather or some other kindly old relative (when he's happy at least), Saruman looks more like the crazy old uncle that no one likes and everyone tries to avoid. His most distinguishing feature isn't his looks, but his voice. It seemed that it bewitched everyone (except me and Gandalf, must be an Istari thing). When he talked to Uncle, I wanted to punch him in the face! Lucky for him he was up on that balcony! I mean, I couldn't believe him! Asking for peace! After all he's done! (I'm fine, I'm fine). And Uncle rejected him (woohoo, Uncle Théoden!).

After he talked to Uncle and that didn't work, he turned to Gandalf. He tried to convince Gandalf to be his friend. I swear when I looked at Gandalf as Saruman was talking, he was struggling to hide a smile. Then Saruman said, "Are we not both members of a high and ancient order, most excellent in Middle-earth?"

That was when Gandalf lost it. He started laughing like crazy! Everyone was taken aback, even me and especially Saruman! After a moment though, when everyone else still thought that Gandalf had cracked, I realized why he was laughing. Saruman hadn't figured out the prophecy! He didn't know about me. I guess Wormtongue hadn't told him that (although you think that Saruman would have been suspicious about the burns all over his body) (of course, who would want to admit that a girl set him on fire when he was trying to kiss her). Now this realization started me chuckling (not giggling, chuckling), which was when Saruman noticed me for the first time.

"Who are you, girl?" He spat the last word, as if it was something that I should have been ashamed of.

"I am Lady Éowyn of Rohan, niece of King Théoden, Saruman." I said my last word as he had said his, full of hatred, and dropped a mocking curtsy.

"You are brave, girl. Stupid, but brave."

"I always thought that it was part of the job description, until now. Bravery that is, not stupidity."

"What job description?" He was obviously flustered by my lack of fear and respect.

"You didn't know?" I said as if I was surprised, "I thought Wormtongue would have told you."

"Told me what?" He tried to regain his composure.

"I still can't believe you don't know."

"Don't know what?" He was struggling to stay calm.

"Well, maybe you do know. Although…then we have a much more serious problem…" I tried to sound worried.

"Oh really?" he said (he thought I was serious, guess I'm a better actor than I thought) "And what might that problem be?" He looked positively delighted.

"Well…you can't count Saruman."

He stared at me openmouthed for a moment, then said, "I what?"

"Can't count," I said plainly.

"And why, pray tell," he was struggling again, "Do you think I can not count?"

"Well when you were talking to Gandalf," I began, "You said 'Are we not both members, blah, blah, blah.' You should have said 'Are we three not all members' or 'Are we not all three members' etc. etc. etc." He had no idea what I was talking about.

"I have no idea what you are talking about, young lady, but I assure you I can count to two and that I meant to say 'both' not 'three'."

"Oh!" I acted as if this was a big surprise, "You see that's not our problem then. It's just that you don't know."

"Don't…know…what?" He was just barely controlling himself. I think the only reason he didn't blast me to smithereens was that he was too curious about what he didn't know and how I could talk to him like that.

"You don't know who I am." That's all I said to him.

"Yes I do! You said yourself that you were Lady Éowyn of Rohan!" He was really getting angry.

"Well, yeah, I am. But, you see, a little bit got added to my 'title' just the other day. It's amazing how important two little three-letter words can be. And silly me, not used to it yet, forgot them in my introduction. You see, my new official title is Lady Éowyn the Red of Rohan." I made sure to put emphasis on those words.

"The Red?" Saruman said disbelievingly.

"Yes, red. As in apples, blood, cherries, fire, umm…what else?"

"I know what red is!"

"Oh I see…you didn't understand that I was the Sixth Istari. That's why you couldn't count! That's why you said 'both' not 'all three'! Sorry, my misunderstanding!" And of course he knew I had been playing him the entire time now.

"And you, Saruman," Gandalf said, having finally controlled his laughter, "You are no longer an Istari. Behold!" And with that his staff snapped in half (Saruman not Gandalf of course).

Saruman…screeched (I think that would be the best description for the un-human sound that he made), and turned back into the tower. At that moment, a round stone came hurtling down from higher up in the tower (obviously thrown by Wormtongue). It bounced off the balcony, then hit the middle step and rolled down the rest of the stairs to land in a puddle.

Gandalf quickly went to get it (at a very undignified half-run). However Pippin got there first. He took it to give to Gandalf, but he seemed to stop and Gandalf had to take it from him. It was very strange and I guess Gandalf didn't seem to think it important to inform me of what


	7. March 6, Year 3019

DISCLAIMER: I don't own it, I don't claim to own it, I don't really want to own it (although all the royalties and movie money would be nice…)

Note: Sorry about the abrupt end to the last chapter but you will understand why in just a few moments (Éowyn apologizes as well).

Lady F-P of the Rings

* * *

March 6, Year 3019 Helm's Deep

I apologize for my sudden cut-off last night. While I was writing, I heard a sudden cry. I dropped my diary and ran in the general direction of the sound.

It turned out to be poor Pippin. He had looked into the stone that Wormtongue had thrown (also known as the Orthanc-Stone or a palantir). Saruman had used it to communicate with Sauron, so when Pippin looked into it, Sauron thought that Saruman was forcing Pippin to look to torture him. Luckily, Pippin didn't tell him anything.

Everything seemed to be all right, but then as we were all discussing what to do, a Nazgul flew over the camp. Gandalf quickly decided that he and Pippin must set off at once (I assume for Minas Tirith). The rest of us set off soon after for Helm's Deep. On our way there, one of the rear guard came and reported that they had heard riders behind us, coming fast. We turned to face them.

Fortunately, they were kin of Aragorn, come to help us, as well as Elladen and Elohir, sons of Lord Elrond and brothers of Arwen. Needless to say, Aragorn was happy to see them all. They all seemed very much like him (except the elves of course). I was quickly excluded from all of the conversations, until one of the sons of Elrond (I'm not sure which) noticed me riding beside Legolas.

"My lady," he said courteously, "What forces you to ride with these soldiers?"

"Nothing forces me, my lord," I said.

"Oh? Is it customary for Rohirrim women to ride into battle?"

"No, it is not. But it is also not customary for the Rohirrim to not use every possible advantage that they have."

"And how are you an advantage to the Rohirrim? Something tells me it is not your great beauty that sets you apart."

I blushed at this, although it was dark, so he might not have seen. Legolas did though, and grinned before saying, "It is not Lady Éowyn's beauty that brings her to battle, although that is one of her many strengths."

"Stop it Legolas! You're making me blush," I protested before telling the other elf, "You see I am the Sixth Istari. So I have magical powers…like setting things on fire."

"Wow, a pyromaniac wizard. That helps a lot."

"It does when orcs are flammable!" I argued.

"Flammable orcs?"

"Yes, flammable orcs."

"I didn't know orcs were flammable."

"Well, at least the ones from Isenguard that attacked at Helm's Deep were flammable.

"Interesting."

"Yes, very interesting."

And that was pretty much the end of that. Afterwards he went to talk to his brother and Aragorn. Nothing else exciting happened on the way here. Oh, I have to go, it has come time for midday meal.

* * *

**_Note:_** I'm sorry if this is a bit shorter than (what is now) normal but the next one was too long to combine them as one entry. Lady F-P of the Rings 


	8. March 7, Year 3019

Disclaimer: I don't own it, this is just a hobby. Signed : **_Lady F-P of the Rings_**

Thanks to all of my reviewers, keep the reviews coming!

* * *

March 7, Year 3019 Dunharrow

I can't believe that I am here and doing what I am doing. I have directly disobeyed something that Uncle told me to do. I mean, I've disobeyed him before, but that was usually by finding a loophole in his words, and never with something as serious as this.

It was at midday yesterday, when Uncle told me that he had reached a decision on my going to Minas Tirith.

"Yes?" I said eagerly, "What have you decided Uncle?"

"You are not to go Éowyn."

"But Uncle!"

"Éowyn! You are as aware as I am that you, your brother, and myself are, by horrible circumstances, the only remaining members of Rohan's royal family. Éomer and I must lead the men into battle with the forces of Mordor. You must remain here in safety so that the people have a strong leader and so the royalty does not die out."

I lost it, not caring if I made a scene in front of all the guests. "Uncle! I think that in order to win this war, all of our resources must be used to their fullest extents! Somehow, I think that having another wizard besides Gandalf would be useful! Besides, if you are not successful, then Mordor will turn to Rohan next, and there will be no point in having a strong leader or a royal family because everyone will be dead anyways!"

And with that, I stormed out of the room. I eventually found my way to my old bedroom, which is now being used as a furniture storage room. As I stood in the doorway, looking at the chairs and tables that filled the room where I had spent a good portion of my childhood, I burst into tears. I think it was because I realized that I couldn't control anything, even things regarding myself.

I sat there with the furniture for awhile. Éomer came and pounded on the door to tell me they were going to start through the mountains, and that Uncle wanted to say goodbye. I told him to go away. I also added a few more…colourful expressions, which I now regret. What if the last thing I said to my brother was an insult? He had better not go and get himself killed. Of course that is what I seem to be trying to do to myself.

You see, after Éomer and Uncle had left with the men, I figured I was pretty much alone, so I decided to leave the tables and chairs, and let them get back to their dust collecting. I opened the door and nearly jumped a foot because Legolas was waiting outside.

"Are you alright, Lady Éowyn?" he asked.

"Yes, I'm fine, Legolas. I just thought that you had left with the others, so you startled me, that's all. And please, just call me Éowyn, without the Lady," I added.

"Very well, Éowyn-without-the-Lady," he grinned, "Aragorn wishes to talk to you. It's regarding what took place after left the meal at midday."

"Oh all right then." We walked in silence for a moment before I had a sudden thought which I voiced out loud without thinking, of course, "Legolas, do you have a girlfriend?"

"What?"

"I know it's a bit random, but do you have a girlfriend?"

He gave me a strange look then said, "No, I do not. There are many in Mirkwood who wish that I was their boyfriend, but they only want that because they wish to become royalty."

"Do you want me to go and turn them off by telling them all the disadvantages of being royalty?"

He laughed, "No that's okay. I don't want all the girls in Mirkwood to hate you."

"Why would they hate me for saving them from a life of boredom? So-called 'proper' ladies do confuse me."

"They would likely think that you wanted me for yourself."

"Don't know why they would," I laughed, "You are a bit out of my league, Legolas."

He gave me this really weird look then (I would almost say a defeated look, but that doesn't make sense…does it?) Anyways, all in all, it was quite a strange conversation, that I really regret initiating. Luckily that was the end of it because we found Aragorn before Legolas could say anything else.

Aragorn had a most interesting proposition to make to me. You see, he means to take the Paths of the Dead. He believes that, in my argument with Uncle, I was the correct one. For this reason, he wishes me to come with him, Legolas, Gimli, the sons of Elrond, and his kinsmen. At first, I thought he was crazy to take the Paths, but then he explained himself. You see, it's all according to prophecy that he takes the Paths. After that he gave me a choice.

"Lady Éowyn," he said, "I shall not force you to do this, breaking the will of both your uncle and your brother. But I do believe that you are needed in this war. I do not wish that you pass through the Paths of the Dead, but that seems to be the only way open for you. I know you may not wish it and I shall not force you, but Lady Éowyn, will you come with us?"

I looked at him like he was crazy, then he said quietly, "Very well, we shall go without you."

I stared at him openmouthed, "Just so you know Aragorn, that was a you-think-I-actually-have-a-possibility-of-saying-no look! Of course I'll go with you!"

"Oh…well, we must leave as soon as possible for Dunharrow."

And that was it. We left Helm's Deep, riding with haste across the plains, not worrying about secrecy in the mountains like Uncle and Éomer. We rode all night and all day today, only stopping to quickly give the horses a rest. We reached Dunharrow at nightfall.

Now I must rest, for we take the Paths at dawn tomorrow.

PS – Legolas seems to be avoiding me for some reason. Must ask Gimli what's wrong with him.

* * *

A.N. - See the little purple review button? USE IT! (I'm not trying to be rude, it's just useful to have feedback) 


End file.
